Trust me
by cutietopaz
Summary: Can life turn any bleak than it is? Will misery be the only option she has in life? Can her life of discontent ever change? Or will a young mans words change the destiny for her and reveal the start of something new? Contains an OC Character
1. Chapter 1

**Hello people, this is my first Fanfiction I have wirtten and all the ones I have read have inspired me to write one of the crazy ideas in my head. The Charecter i'll be using is a girl not in Naruto so my own OC called Layla Namikaze. I plan on writing many stories with her as my man charecter. So thank you and please enojy.**

* * *

Chapter 1

Life was uneventful and shadowy for me. I was hunted or I did the hunting. Life was never in my favour. Setting my expectations low in life meant I hardly ever got disappointed, well it was expected after all everyone had disappointed me. Looking at the academy's large door I wondered how I got in such a predicament already.

~Flash Back~

I entered the gates of Konoha, apparently the home to the great. I was told I could seek refuge here for a little while till it was time I left on my quest. Upon entering I came across two Shinobi looking people who looked to be of Jounin standards with a smile on there faces.

**Where they expecting me? WHY WERE THEY SMILING.**

I heard my name being shouted as they tried to confirm who I was "Namikaze Layla" I turned my head abruptly to see the two jounin coming close. Unconsciously my hand travelled to my two Katanas on my back. **I couldn't trust anyone.** "Hey, hey we mean no trouble we just came here to collect you to take you to the Hokage". My hand travelled back to my side as I adjusted my hooded cloak. I had to portray a little bit of trust to get their trust.

I nodded to show I understood and followed them cautiously, never letting my guard down. Walking down the streets I saw how everyone was smiling and laughing. Stands and stores were open with children playing and old ladies chatting away.

I scoffed. **How naïve.**

Upon entering the office I saw an old senile man in a white cloak puffing on a smoke pipe

**This was the leader of an entire village. This village is foreshadowed for doomed.**

I had the sudden urge to burst out laughing but kept in control to keep my emotions in check. Emotions were your downfall that's. I stood observing the man at hand. He looked like he was going to collapse any second now. Then he spoke. "You are Namikaze Layla right." **well done captain obvious. **I nodded "and you need our refuge right" I nodded once more. "Then lets see what we can do."

~Hokage's POV. ~

I looked at the hidden girl in front of me, her face and body was covered with a huge cloak that dragged behind her. She had this aura that set you on the edge of your seat. I spoke with thoughtfulness to try to get this girl not to break. "Then let's see what we can do". She raised her head and listened carefully.

"I hear you've come from the Waterfall Village."

She nodded again.

"And it's been run over by bandits"

She once more nodded

"Nearly everyone was killed" **why wont she speak**

She nodded

"I'll grant you refuge since the Hidden leaf village is indebted to your home land"

"I don't nee your pity" her voice was firm and strong with a tinge of pain.

"Understand young one I don't pity you, I knew your parents so I in turn should now care for you.

She again nodded.

"However there is a condition, since you live here now it is mandatory you act like any other child and attend the academy to avoid suspicion and detection."

She shook her head "no I have no use of sitting mindlessly in room for 8 hours with a bunch of mindless naïve children. If I don't find shelter here I can always go the Hidden Sand Village."

I furrowed my eyebrows I had to negotiate to keep my promise to her parents "be as that may, I will strike you a deal, you stay within these walls I'll give you King, my summon to train you privately" I hoped she would agree to my deal, it was so undermining of me, a powerful leader to negotiate with a 13-year-old girl. After a moment of silence she spoke once more.

"I will do as you ask however on my conditions. 1. I will get to leave after I graduate to go do further training in private. 2. I will obtain the head band for when I leave so I can come back as a member of the Hidden leaf. 3. I will get my own house."

**I was shocked she wanted such trivial things, for her to enter an alien place that she isn't comfortable with.**

I nodded eagerly scared she would change my mind. I went in my drawer and gave her a key to an apartment then called a jounin to escort her to her house. " Layla here is money to keep you alive I will present you with enough money each month don't hesitate to ask for more, the jounin here will give you a run down and tour of Konoha and your apartment, see you at the academy tomorrow."

She walked out without any noise and disappeared round the corner. **Trouble was about to brew in Konoha.**

**~Layla's POV~**

We trudged the streets and looked ahead of me in this complex maze of houses and shops. There was a flower shop. ** What was the point of a flower shop. **I kept going then came across a shop rated XX then contemplated in not going in after seeing a long white-haired man having a nosebleed from a book.

**I wasn't that young to not know what it meant**.

We walked on after seeing a popular restaurant called BBQ and a chubby boy with a lazy boy talking to his best friend. The boy was eating so fast that it disgusted me and I nudged the guy to continue his torture.

I withheld any nasty comments from being made as I didn't want to give a bad impression to the whole of the Village. But I so badly wanted to punch his face in for his annoyance. We trudged to the apartment which was small and confined and bang right in the middle of the busy village. I out rightly refused and told the ninja to take the key back and show me the countryside.

I walked beside him as he showed me a field of grass and I told him I wanted to be alone. He left with the key and disappeared in blur of leaves. I took out a scroll the opened it's contents to find my parents house in front of me.

After the tedious tour of both useless apartment and Konoha I came to the conclusion, everyone was annoying. They all smiled and waved without knowing any pain. However I did come across a milkshake shop which turned my day upside down.

**It was delicious and mind-blowing**

That had to be the best part of my journey. On the quick shopping trip I made I had sought out a lot of wavering eyes and unnecessary glares of fear and gossip.

**I was a 9-year-old for GODS' SAKE what part of me screamed danger.**

That answer will always remain unanswered. Upon my journey I kept storing all my equipment in a scroll then shrinking the scroll to the size of a small pencil. It was handy that way so I kept pushing it into my side pouch when a blonde midget with and alarmingly loud orange outfit barged me and made me drop the scroll.

**THAT WAS A YEARS WORTH OF HOUSING EQUIPMENT THAT BOY WOULD DIE A SUFFERABLE PAIN IF I DON'T FIND IT.**

The blonde idiot kept running from a pack of jounins. He jumped building upon buildings then used meagre tricks to get away. As soon as he was away from my sight I started to look for my scrolls. I found my miniature scroll then I decided to go home and take an early sleep for the Dangers that might arise tomorrow.

* * *

**Hope you liked my First chapter and constructive criticism is always welcome but no Flaming.**

**Reveiw please ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't Own Naruto.

* * *

**Chapter 2 **

~Layla POV~

After eating my breakfast of cold milk and bread. i realized i needed to buy appliances for the house if i wanted to survive. Living out in the wild was easier than surviving on bread and milk.

I adjusted my spandex shorts and black vest. Putting on my plimsolls I combed my red fiery hair and placed my black tinted sunglasses on to stop anyone from seeing my eyes. Placing my humongous cloak on I pulled it over my head and covered my forehead. I grabbed a different blade this time. It was wide and long (like Zabuza's) and strapped it on my back. This ensured more protection and a wider destruction surface when released.

I stood in front the academy with the wrinkly Hokage by my side (who somehow appeared from Nowhere) only waiting to enter the lair of impending doom. The door slid open and I was welcomed by an eerie silence as I stood behind the Hokage still not insight with the other students.

"Morning Hokage" they all shouted as the senile man greeted back; he introduced me with a " there is a student joining your class her name is Namikaze Layla" everyone moved their eyes to look at me and stared in awe and fear in the hooded girl with the large sword.

A ragged brown-haired boy with marks on his face shouted "how do we know she's a girl"

"I can assure you she's a female" the Hokage spoke gently but firmly.

Iruka stepped forward with rigid steps but an overall fatherly look and introduced himself and asked me to remove my cloak and attain a smaller blade to stop intimidating the children. I waited until all eyes on me waiting for my response. I nodded and finally spoke.

"Wait here "causing a few gasps of shock because of my voice. **How immature.**

I teleported with a swirl and left the room with the tension rising till it was unbearable. I entered my apartment with a sour feeling in my mouth. **Did I really want to show my face? Will they see through my façade? **I took of my cloak and placed it on my coat stand. I put on a hoodie that covered most of my hair except my fringe and the bottom of my hair. I replaced my large blade with my two original katanas and a few senbons in my pouch. After strapping in my katanas into my back beneath my hoodie in the two slots I created through my hoodie I teleported back into the classroom.

The shock that entered the room was outstanding. Everyone's eye's was on me like I was a strange being. Iruka spoke to ease the tension. " OK class let's introduce each other to the class one by one we will start with the first row then we will let Layla do the same questions will be answered at the end, OK start"

A pointy haired boy stood up with lazy eyes stood up "My name is Shikamaru and I like to watch clouds"

Then a purple haired girl with pale eyes stood up "Mm-my n-name is H-Hyuuga Hinata I-I like gar-dening and w-watching the s-scenery. **Was she that shy?**

A boy with glasses and a coat that covered half of his face stood up, "My name is Shino Aburame I like looking at insects and bugs.

A chorus of EWWS went through the class with it mostly being emitted from the girls. I furrowed my eyebrows and went back on glaring holes in the back wall refusing to make eye contact.

Then the ragged haired boy stood up and shouted "MY NAME IS KIBA INUZUKA I LIKE DOGS"

Then abruptly a pink haired pixie stood up showing her apparent dominance over the girls in the class even if being rivalled by a blond. "My Name is Sakura Haruno and I love Sasuke-Kun and he is mine so stay away from him or else, I'll make you"

My head moved so fasted I glared at the girl's audacity to even dream about threatening me let alone speak it. I smirked and spoke "do you intend on carrying out that threat… Pinkie?" Her face turned red with anger and before she cold speak the blonde one stood up and a heated argument about the boy started. I deduced from the argument that the blonde was called Ino Yamanaka a fan girl of some boy.

I glared back at the wall until I heard a familiar voice. The blonde idiot from the streets spoke up "My name is Naruto Uzumaki and I like RAMEN" **BAKA I WILL GET YOU NARUTO**

Then a boy who had a mysterious aura and looked like an emo stood up " My name is Sasuke Uchiha and I like nothing" the he sat back down. Immediately there was a chorus of "oh sasuke is soo cool" "he is so sexy". Then I looked at him and observed to try to figure out what left the girls to be so infatuated. I concluded with nothing in the end.

Finally a chubby boy stood up "My name is Choji Akimichi and I like food" while still glopping on food. **Well that was obvious couldn't have told us something a bit more interesting.**

After a series of other people and lots of fan girls Iruka announced that it was my turn. Still staring ahead I spoke firmly "My name is Layla Namik-" the pixie shouted "we already know that". I glared at her though my sunglasses and tried to be the mature one ignored her. ** I was trying no to make a bad impression but she's annoying me already. **"My name is Layla Namikaze" then she sighed loudly on purpose to disrupt me " If one more word comes out that mouth of yours I'll throw you out the window" I released my chakra to show I wasn't joking and she glued her eyes to the front.

"My name is Layla Namikaze and I like Milkshakes preferably Strawberry and sparring."

"So now we've got the basics of an introduction out the way lets see if we have questions for Layla one at a time please" Iruka spoke

"You're not from around here are you" asked the Nara

"I'm not"

"So where are you from" shouted the blonde idiot

"I'm not obliged to answer" I replied coldly and he glared at me.

"Have you come here to attack and eat all the children" asked the chubby boy

"only brown haired ones" I replied calmly

"DO YOU LOVE SASUKE" shouted a random fan girl whose name I have already forgotten

"of course she does, I mean who doesn't" retorted the pink pixie.

After a minute had passed I realised the class was staring at me and demanded an answer and even the teacher perked up to pay attention.

"WELL THEN WHAT'S YOUR ANSWER"

" I shouldn't even consider answering that question to the likes of you, life doesn't revolve about boys and make up and blusher stick you should grow up and stop annoying me"

She fumed as I secretly smirked as the boys snickered to themselves. A silence was met with Iruka's fake laughter to try ease of the tension "ok everyone's acquainted let's begin our lesson about chakra, Layla please take a seat"

I walked to the back in the corner with everyone's watching me I sat down and ignoring everyone. And looked forward while glaring holes into the wall; cursing this horrible life I wondered how I should make the Hokage's life a misery.** Chakra! I know this stuff why are they wasting my time.**

I took out some of my miniature learning scrolls and went ahead to learn some jutsu's by learning the theory then the hand signs. This water jutsu was proving hard the Water release: water Dragon bullet Technique. Having to know around 45 hand seals and using the correct amount of chakra to ensure its stability.

I stared at my sensei and he immediately knew I wanted something and stopped talking to the class. I spoke. "Do you have a library?"

Iruka nodded then I asked can I use it he nodded once more. ** Duh I have no idea where it is.**

Iruka spoke once more "Sasuke take her to the grand library"

* * *

Thank you for reading please Enjoy

Review and Read. I need some motivations!


	3. Chapter 3

**Helloo again so this is Chapter 3 and thanks for the Reviews especially from WitchL0v3r, WarFlower, Ranchan, Bob and nekochan354. One of the questions I received involved a relation between Naruto and Layla. Sorry to say there is only Friendship between them, however Layla is related to someone else...**

* * *

**Chapter 3 **

**Sasuke's POV**

At one exact moment most of the girls in the class screeched on the idea of me being alone with the strange girl. **Complete** **idiocy none of them deserve my affection as none of them know me.**

I ignore the banshee of howling monkeys and continued on my way towards the door where I see the mysterious girl waiting for me to come out and lead her to the library. I saw her standing up against the wall as I approached her. "Follow me" I ordered her.

She rolled her eyes at me**. She actually has the nerve to roll her eyes at me, who does she think she is. **We continued on walking at a brisk pace until we reached the library.

The Library was grand and huge with big oak doors which ridiculed your size and made you feel miniature. The doorknob stood at the size of your face and meant you had to twist it with both hands and give it a large push.

We walked into a colossal room with books adorning every section you could possibly see. She stood frozen with awe and a glint of amazement in her eyes as she walked to the centre of the room.

She cleared her voice to regain posture and said "I need information on every clan and everything about them and a book on water jutsu's preferably the dragon Bullet Technique"

I stared at her **what did she need to know about the clans and a water jutsu about a dragon that seems like a high level technique who is she?**

"No"

She glared at me and came right in my face in less than a second. She stood with our eyes levelled even if I was taller she glared and questioned me. "why are all the people love-sick with you, what is so special about you, do you use a hypnosis jutsu, I couldn't sense any refluxes in your small chakra in class, they act like they'd lay down their life for you…"

She stood their thinking with a finger on her bottom lip "something about your eyes"

"I haven't got any hypnosis Jutsus and I don't know why they like me so much" I dead panned out so coldly.

"What kind of person is Naruto?" **She changed the subject so quickly. How?**

"A dobe"

"Pfft anyone can know that just by looking at him"

I smirked at her, "he has a tendency on doing pranks and running around getting chased"

She abruptly sat on the floor crossed legged and went into thinking mode** how does she acts so indifferent and abrupt. She is different from the other girls; have to keep an eye on her.**

After a while she stood up and went to the librarian and asked her in a polite manner the books she needed and silently and discreetly she sealed them in her scroll. She once again stood in front of me and said "thank you, you've been a big help I don't know what I would do without you" her voice was dripping with sarcasm and annoyance.

"Your welcome" I said and from the corner of my eye I saw her scowling and walking out of the room and turning the corner.

"Wrong way" I spoke after her "I knew that just testing you" she bellowed for the Whole of Konoha to hear.

After a series of her walking in the wrong direction and dead ends we arrived at the door for her to open it and get bombarded by a horde of girls running towards me. She done a quick hand seal and an invisible barrier arose causing each girl to collide with it and fall instantly to the ground. She quickly attained her serene face and said "you were about to barge me to get to him" and walked to the back of the class. **I think she might be Bi-polar.**

**Sakura's POV**

**Sasuke-kun's back from that terrible monster, I'll shower him with all my love and make sure he never suffers from being locked in a room with her. **

I ran across the room with another 20 girls**. HEY SASUKES MINE BACK-OFF INO PIG.**

I see them walking in and I collide into this wall that isn't there and I fall flat on my bum. **OH HOW EMBARRISING. I need a diversion to rear away this embarrassment. **I started to cry to get Sasuke's attention and he looked down at me. "Sakura, you're annoying"

**CHAA SAKURA THERE WASN'T ENOUGH TEARS FOR HIM TO FALL FOR YOU, NEXT TIME I'LL TRY HARDER.**

"But sasuke it really hurt" but he continued on walking. ** Arghh It's all her fault that idiot coming here and ruining me and Sasuke-kun's relationship. I have to get rid of her.** I sat back at my place with my girl friends looking after me planning and plotting for the downfall of the red-haired bitch.

Iruka announced class time was over and I glanced casually over at Layla and saw her eyeing up Naruto.** Did she think Naruto was hot? EWW.** I saw her bolting out the room at the speed faster than lightning.** She must have used chakra to enhance her speed but she's up to something.** I looked over at sasuke and see him in deep thought.** This is my chance to get close to him by comforting him.**

"Sasuke-kun are you alright?"

"Sakura do I seem strong to you?"

*blushes* "yes sasuke you do"

"Do I seem clever to you?"

"Yes sasuke-kun" I batted my eyes

"Do you love me?"

"YES SASUKE I AM SO IN LOVE WITH YOU"

"OK."

He left brusquely making him more mysterious and making me love him more.

**Layla's POV**

**I sped out of class not worrying in getting caught for my generous amount of chakra reserves. I sensed a dark chakra in Naruto. It was a massive reserve of chakra unused and not found in him. What was it? It couldn't be a tailed beast. I've only come across it twice and yet this boy roams freely around. He could be killed for possessing such creature. Does he even know? **

I ran towards the area I sensed he was going to, waiting to approach him and settle it as subtle as I can get. "Hey Naruto" He turned around with and eye blinding grin.** Why was he grinning**? "Hey Molly"

"What did you call me?" I spoke bitterly with venom dripping from my voice.

"Err... Polly"

"Baka its Layla" I sent him flying with an air wave as he crashed into the trees head first.

"ARGHHHHHHHH" after recovering "GOMEN SAI Layla, so what did you want eh"

"Oh err... Tell me about your self" **get your guard down idiot.**

"I LIKE RAMEN AND DOING PRANKS AND MY FUTURE DREAM IS TO BE HOKAGE." H said cautiously

"Hokage why?"

"Coz, I'll be the strongest man in the whole of the village"

"Man, man, MAN what about me. I could kill you in 272 different ways just with Tai jutsu and all I have to do is suffocate you with my chakra to knock you out and you want to compete with me."

"You're a girl" he deadpanned

Suddenly a massive wave of chakra came out from within me and knocked him out "oops guess I went too far" I chuckled and turned away awkwardly trying to avoid attention and leave the destruction site.

I ran of leaving him there for being just a jerk as I took a shortcut through the forest (or I thought it was since I have a bad sense of direction) to the old Hokage. Upon entering I walked in through the door and kicked the guy standing guard out… with a kick.

"Old man" he looked up still smoking his old pipe "what is inside Naruto, which number"

He looked at me with shock and bewilderment. "How did you know" I gave him that dead pan look "anyone who can sense chakra can see his massive reserve." He gave me a calculating look and said the number 9 and ushered me out of the room.

I stomped home and slammed the door close: sprinting upstairs and flopped on my bed with my shoes and clothes on, unaware of the shadow creeping outside my window.

* * *

**SO thank you for reading my story and Review some more as the more reviews I get the more motivated I become**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello again ad this is Chapter 4. Last time I received only 2 reviews for chapter 3, which were from,Kiteria, WarFlower, WitchL0v3r andLeahcar-Soutaichou. I need more reviews to motivate me. Thanks.**

**Please tell all your friends about my story.**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

Awaking the next day meant I was very uncomfortable and needed to sort myself out before school. I still had my clothes on including my shoes. I stripped down and proceeded to trip over my pants and somersault head first into the sink creating a gaping bruise on the side of my cheek.** How humiliating.** I stepped in the bath and massaged my body working out all the kinks and knots and washing myself.

I stepped out and realised I was late for school. Then decided to take my time since I was already late. Placing my clothes on slowly to not tire myself any further I headed out for the everyday breakfast.

MILKSHAKES.

My favourite hobby ever had to be the consumption of milkshakes. I could drink THOUSANDS of glasses of it and never get sick.** It's truly amazing. ** So I walked up to the academy with the glass in my hand and a few more stored in my miniature scroll for safe keeping and when I get stressed. I opened the door to have the Hokage and Iruka then I knew I was in for a hell bound.

I attempted to put on a cheery and helpless face and spoke "oh grand Hokage I never knew what time school started and my alarm broke I promise I'll never do it again"

**Ha cha take that you wrinkly sod I'm a drama queen!**

"Namikaze Layla expect better from you and I won't let allow any procrastination you are to get here on time or even better before your sensei shows your eager and want to learn"

"Pfft what could I possibly learn here that I don't know?"

"Don't interrupt me; you learn things like survival skills, sex education and chakra manipulation"

"I already bloody know my survival skills you think 7 years is enough of an experience, right …and chakra manipulation don't joke with me and sex education… I have no need for this, I only have one goal then after that I'm going to build the world largest milkshake factory and live there or a cute cake shop, you see I haven't quite decided but it's a big conclusion to come to or I might just get both hmm..."

I stood there contemplating and having a mini debate in my head while the whole class stared at me in shock and disbelief over my totally of topic rant. I came back to reality and scowled at everyone who stared at me like I was crazy

The old man coughed to get attention "Layla I'm not really concerned if you know everything and thousands more, I am in charge of you so to keep you from trouble you will attend this academy."

"Why should I, It's not like I'm learning anything"

"I doesn't matter I am going to keep you under lock and key if you don't behave and for goodness sake make some friends your anti-social aura is disrupting the whole of Konoha"

After a few seconds of silence I answered with a "fine" then crossed my arms over my chest to signify defiance "only on one condition I have unlimited access to the library and a training ground to myself or else… I rack up so muck havoc and destruction I'll put you in debt and you'll become a liability for an attack and an aggressive takeover."

"Wise words is that a threat little girl" **oh that struck a nerve little girl I've seen more death than any of these minions will ever see.**

"Take it any way you want old man" I smirked evilly

"You've got guts I'll give you that, ok now behave I'll be taking my leave"

"Anything to stop you from having a heart attack old man"

He chuckled and said "afternoon class" and then glanced at me " Layla we will be talking about the huge chakra release you gave out at training ground 3" then he poofed out.

Leaving behind a truly disturbed class and shocked sensei I greeted the class with an over cheery expression which leaved them all dazed and confused until a once subdued Naruto spoke out loud.

"Hey you retard what did you to me yesterday I woke up in the hospital"

Mouth open I was shocked "you ended up in hospital when I didn't even touch you all I did was raise my chakra a little bit"

"You bitch it suffocated me and knocked me out"

I burst out laughing and was about to piss myself. He lunged at me and as fast as I could I jumped and used chakra to hang from the ceiling that even the human eye couldn't register.

The class broke out in awe and Iruka let the class finish early to go talk to Hokage on what to do about me... that was what I thought so. I jumped down and walked out of the class to go find a training ground suitable for destruction.

I arrived only to be challenged by a mindless blonde twat for a fight which I easily beat but what came next shocked me. He was on his knees begging me to train him.

"Hey you baboon, fight me"

I sighed "Naruto leave me alone, I don't have time for your pathetic jokes. Stop wasting my time"

He lunged at me aiming a kick at my head and I ducked till I was crouching. He span around and attempted to slide tackle me as I jumped on a tree. I mumbled an earth jutsu which buried Naruto into the ground till his head was showing.

"Please Layla let me train with you" he whispered all defeated

"Why Naruto" I gently spoke back. My heart felt pain for the first time in ages.

"Please I have to beat sasuke and protect myself from the abusive villagers" I heard a twang from my heart as I heard about the issues of the village.

**Oh the villagers, his Kyuubi I sympathised with him immediately as I knew life wasn't exactly fair with him.**

**I read about the History of Konoha and the 4****th**** Hokage sealing the Kyuubi in the little boy. He received a burden even before he could question it. He still doesn't know it.**

"Yes I'll train you and you'll meet me here 5'oclock in the morning on the dot or else you can forget about the deal, understood."

"Yes Sir" **I deadpanned what a moron**

I pulled him out and he dusted himself of and launched himself on me with a bear hug and the famous grin. I relented at first but pushed him away. "Too much love bitch" I joked.

"ok first things first we increase your stamina and chakra strength together by running 500 laps everyday and 20 squatches in the morning and night to regain your stamina and speed so you can use chakra" I instructed.

"Let's go" we ran for 3 hours straight and sparred non-stop till Naruto dropped and we slowly walked back to his house for ramen.

"Layla your not from here are you"

"No Baka"

He scowled "gee it was just a question"

We entered Naruto's small apartment to receive a full blast in the face of a ramen smelling apartment.

"You idiot is this what your house smells like when you invite guests, you should at least clean it first. Baka"

"no-one does come round" he whispered

"Gomen-Sai" I whispered back "ok since I'm not hungry and I'm already here, guess what were going to do"

"What" he grunted back. I could tell he was tired as I smirked at him and his face turned alarmed.

"We are cleaning up your house" we argued and he relented but he gave in, we ended up cleaning the graffiti of the windows.

"so… why do you hide your face" he remarked as he dashed a sponge at my face. I quickly dodged but fell of behind the sofa.

"you can see my face my not just my eyes" I saw her glancing up as he judged my sharp face and full lips and spoke "I want to see your eyes"

I quickly retorted "NO" and he backed away "it's best this way; my glasses will prevent you from seeing it"

He gazed at me and he frowned, "let change the subject" he whispered to get me to calm down. We were too wrapped up in our conversations too realize the time.

After the frog clock in Naruto's bedroom rang 04:00 we realised we were in deep shit. We bid each other farewell and I made my way home though the busy market still ignoring the tension filed glares I received. I dragged my lethargic body upstairs and stripped naked and plopped myself into the shower.

I rubbed my bruised and aching body and scrubbed myself of the bleach and cleaning powders and sweat. I later jumped into bed hoping life could turn out better than what it used to be.

* * *

**Please review for me to upload quicker. Thanks **

**Review=Milkshake.**


	5. Chapter 5

**ello' ello' peeps. I have written Chapter 5 YAAY. I am sorry for the late update as I have been revising for the dozen exams that are distressingly coming up. BOO HOO. So here it is.**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**_'WAKE UP! GET UP RUUUUUUUN GET OUT AND NEVER STOP RUNNING'_**

**_THE HOUSE WAS UNDER ATTACK, FIRE BOMBS ERRUPTED FROM EVERY CORNER._**

**_The wind blew past me shurikens roaring past my ear._**

I woke up breathing and panting after receiving yet another nightmare.

The next 4 months were the same, everyday me and Naruto trained in the morning and I taught him the tree climbing and water gliding and I retained his speed to a much higher level by increasing his tai-jutsu skills.** My skills improved too as I used him as a punching bag. He did have extremely super fast healing powers.**

Walking into the training ground with all the students watching us I left Naruto with a fist to the head and walked over to my favourite spot under the tree to sit there. I pulled by new book out about the main clans of Konoha. I was up to the Hyuuga clan when I spotted a Hyuuga in my very own eyes.

**It was very amazing to see a live demonstration in front of me. I should experiment with her…**

I stood back to observe her and contemplate on how to test her 360° vision and it would prove difficult. I took out a senbon and aimed directly at her head but at a slow place. She was standing to the side twiddling her fingers with a faint blush on her face. She saw the senbon and jumped back her face full of shock and fear.

**It was priceless. She looked like she was going to cry.**

Everyone looked at me but I faced down and summoned a few more senbons and hid them behind my back. I disappeared to try find a different angle to throw from. She gasped and I threw from her side or supposed blind spot at a much faster pace and she seemingly dogged. Then as a last resort I pushed chakra through my senbon and dashed it at her. However it was blocked by a blur…

A blonde haired idiot who infused chakra to his legs to increase his speed clashed my senbon with his kunai. I was furious how could he stop my experiment.

"Baka what do you think you're doing" I screamed

"Me... look at yourself you baboon you tried to lodge a senbon in her head"

"It's none of your bastard, step away or I'll kill you with one move". I glared daggers at him as a warning then shifted my head. "You, I forgot your name hit me as hard as you can"

"Mmm-ee"

"Nahh who else, I said hit me"

"nn-o th-thank you"

"What are you talking about, I just attacked you and if it wasn't for the dobe you'd be dead. Theirs no way you'd be able to dodge that. Now hit my arm with your jutsu"

"tt-he six-ty four p-palms"

"Yeah… I think it's that one now do it or I'll kill you" I raised my chakra to signify I wasn't joking.

"Pp-leass-e don't I-I'll do it"

"Good" she struck at my arm with force to stop the chakra flow from going there. Consequently my arm dropped to the side with no life in it. Everyone gasped awaiting my reaction.

"COOL, HEY BAKA DO YOU SEE THIS IT'S FLOPPY" I giggled

"YOU BABOON WHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING DOSEN'T IT HURT" he bellowed

"Nani why are you shouting I'm not deaf and yes of course it hurts are you stupid or mentally retarded" I retorted

"I give up, I should know by now how weird and unpredictable you get" I smirked at him and walked over to the shy Hyuuga. "Hey Hinami come with me I would like to talk with you"

"It's Hinata" the blonde freak shouted at me

"shut up" I turned to Hinata "gomennasai"

"H-hai" then we disappeared only to leave a dumbfounded Naruto to answer to the class.

**Sasuke's POV**

**I couldn't believe my eyes when I saw Naruto speed over and deflect that senbon. It was so fast my eyes couldn't keep track. When did he get do strong? He must have trained by himself but that quickly. What else is he hiding from me? **

**I glanced to Naruto way and I realised he too had run away from the barrage of useless girl. I smirked at the image of a torn Naruto who's been beaten by a bunch of delusional girls.**

**I just realised Layla hadn't spoken to me in ages after that toilet incident. I chuckled in memory of the incident. The way she flushed in embarrassment was cute.**

**What… cute!**

**~flashback~**

After the lesson ended she claimed she needed the toilet and after her bad misunderstanding of direction I tried to look for her and see if she got herself into trouble. ** Most likely. ** I walked to the girls and boys toilet to find her staring at the signs and looking down at herself. I was confused what was she doing standing and glaring holes at the two doors.

She pulled me out of my gaze "Ne Sasuke this is the toilets right"

"Yes"

"Then why are there two doors"

I walked up to her and pointed to the girls' toilet. "This is the one you go in and don't ever go in the other one"

"But this one looks like its wearing trousers, and I'm trousers, so ain't I supposed to go in this one"

"NO" I shouted "never go in there promise you'll never go in there"

"Your hiding something.. Wait… I bet there's something in there your hiding an it's amazing, that's not fair Sasuke let me see" she barged past me to look inside

"NOOO" I held her pinned to the wall and stared deeply into her blue of ocean called eyes I came closer that there was only centimetres separating our nose "Layla that toilet belongs to boys only, promise me you'll never go in there. **Trust me** you don't want to go in there"

"Ok sasuke I'll never go in there jeez you could've told me that at the beginning"

**Arghh she was so infuriating **

"Ok go in the toilet I'll wait here" she walked in then walked out "wait are you finished that quickly"

"No I never needed the toilet" my mouth gaped open she was really unpredictable.

"Nani Sasuke close you mouth you look like a fish" she mimicked me and I blushed and closed my mouth

"You know Layla the point of a toilet is to go in there and use it"

She blushed furiously and opened her mouth several times "I know I just wanted to look in it for something" she crossed her arms and turned the other way.

I burst out laughing and she scowled and screamed at me "what are you laughing at"

"You, you look so funny" I was clutching my stomach till I heard her say

"Ne sasuke do you want me to make you stomach feel better". I stood up confused and regretted that choice. I saw her plimsolls fly at my chest and damn it hurt.

I heard her run and laughing out loud and started to give chase but I had already lost her until I saw an argument unfolding.

I saw her being crowded by a bunch of men in their late thirties. They cowered over her with glass bottles in their hands and pieces of wood looking awfully drunk.

"What do you mean Baldy? I'll kill you!" I heard her speak her voice gradually getting louder.

"Kill me, go home girl to you parents and play with your dolls a life of fighting isn't for a delicate being like you."

I saw her trembling with anger as I waited to see what would happen next.

She mumbled but I heard "I would if I had parents but that doesn't matter I'll kill you!" she burst an energy of chakra through her body as she used the tree walking technique by gathering her chakra to the soles of her feet and attaching it to the man and send a thunderous kick downwards on the mans head so he landed face first into the ground.

"Does anyone else want insult me about how small I am or how weak I am portrayed as" all the men shook their head vigorously as she walked away and they ran at blinding light.

I ran after her to try to calm her down then I froze in my spot. ** Why did I care… why do I still care… I'm going closer to her because she's like me, right. That is the only reason. I am an avenger and I won't be side tracked from my goal but I will need help.**

I saw her in the milkshake shop and walked quietly and aimed the shoe at her face then threw it at her face only for her to dodge it. "Gee, thanks for my shoe, sasuke… How did you know where I was"

" I followed you here" she tensed "so you saw everything" I nodded " if you nodding or shaking you head, Sasuke I won't be able to see as my back is faced to you" I blushed "yes I saw everything"

"Ah" I saw her in deep thought then she chirped "ne Baka what are you doing just standing there come sit down I have something to show you" she quickly changed her mood. ** She's hiding her pain through her cheerful demeanour.**

"So this is the famous milkshake shop in which I have no idea it's name and I come here for breakfast dinner and lunch or even brunch so basically It's my life and your going to try every single one until you puke or pass out from a brain freeze or die from whatever disease you can die from a milkshake.." she gasped and took a deep breath in and gave me a glistening smile and spoke

"You ready"

~Flashback Ended~

**I'll never forget that day and the multitude of different flavours of milkshake but her rambling meant something as I actually listened while she spoke to the old man and during our walk back to her house. It was a big house and I knew she felt lonely in there as I know I did in my house.**

* * *

**So what do you think eh. Please review for opinion and questions**

**Review please**

**Adios, Ja Ne**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey Peeps I've loved all your reviews and sorry for the late Update. GOMEN GOMEN. This is chapter 6 enjoy. Feel free to ask questions. teeheehee**

**Please review it makes me happy**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

**Check left… then right… fan out my chakra… good no Hyuuga's are searching me for kidnaping her.**

**WHAT I NEVER KIDNAPPED HER. OMG…! I did. Ok calm down and act cool just get what you want then leave… ready**

**Their cold demeanour and penetrating eyes feel as if they see right through you**

**Oh riiight they do hehe.**

"So Hinata, man up and stop stuttering when you speak to me ok." She nodded "ok let's get something straight you're a Hyuuga, riiight and I want to spar with you everyday and I want you to cut of all my chakra every time"

"Why" she spoke meekly

"Let's say, in the worst case scenario. If my chakra is decapitated in a battle I'll have to rely on tai-jutsu and ken-jutsu. so every time I try to practice with sword or fists I accidentally draw up chakra so I need to render myself useless to stop the unconscious flow of chakra running through me."

"Oh why me" **she got actually what I said I thought I had to repeat my self just like the blonde Baka.**

"Oh I can go ask your cousin I'm sure he'll want to grow stronger by sparing with me, you've seen Naruto how strong I've made him but that's no where near what I want him. Plus on the upside your family will finally acknowledge you after a long time of trying"

"Really but will I train with Naruto" **I give her a list of advantages and that's what she picks out.. Be nice. Smile.**

"Yes now we are going back and I'll speak to Naruto about this, and you'll tell no-one even if you life is endangered or you'll answer to me ok"

She nodded "speak up girl. I demanded. "y-yes" I sighed "we'll work on that stutter of yours"

We teleported back to the class as the class had gone back in to learn their afternoon lesson

Iruka spoke up "Layla I'd appreciate if you didn't kidnap class members and where is Naruto wasn't he with you". I shook my head and volunteered to go look for him. I sensed his Chakra in the training grounds doing laps and I took of my hoody and sped of after him.

"Hey Baka" I shouted giving him a slight scare

"Oh high you baboon" I smirked

"Why are you here?"

"You idiot I'm looking for you-"

"Why"

"Don't interrupt me, Iruka's worried and is looking for you"

"Does it matter no-one in that class likes me or cares for me"

"Baka there's two people there who care about you in that class. One being me and the other is coming to our training session's tomorrow morning"

"Tell me who it is"

"No" I deadpanned what is the fun in that.

"Ok describe who it is to me"

"Ok, she's very innocent and pure and see's the goodness in everybody"

"Err who's that"

"BAKA I WON'T TELL YOU WHO SHE IS"

"So she's a girl then" no shit I kinda did say 'she' like 5 times.

"Arghh lets go back now, come on" we walked back to class at a slow pace entered the class upon hearing "look at what the cat dragged in" from Pinkie

"I don't get it, am I supposed to be the cat since I bought Naruto back in and no-one is being dragged in as we are both walking on **2** legs. So explain yourself" I retorted face full of confusion

"It means your both rubbish, you idiot"

"What a great analysis Pinkie, how that a phrase about the cat you just spoke of and mysteriously came to the conclusion of garbage I'll never know" I walked to the back to find a book

"Manners and Etiquette" I spoke out loud "why do I need this"

Naruto shouted "because you're anti-social" then burst out laughing then stopped after I gave him a dirty glare.

"No I'm not" I huffed

I opened it and saw a message:

**_Dear Layla_**

**_By the time you get this you would probably be late to your class and have it set on your table. Class members' parents have complained about your bluntness and rudeness so I hope you would read this. Don't take my offer as an option, you must do it. Don't feel hurt._**

**_From your generous Hokage_**

"Generous my ass" I mumbled loud enough for everyone to hear

"Hey who's it from"

"The old man"

"Why did he give it to you?"

"I'll tell you later now leave me alone to read this"

"You're actually going to read that shit"

"Hard of hearing Baka"

"Shut up" he thundered

"I have to read this its order"

I turned over the page to find manners #1 I groaned out loud and slammed my head down and read on about the origin of please and thank you and what you get from saying these. Hallway through I became too comfortable with my head on the table and fell asleep.

Lunch came and I slept right through it and the end of the day the class left as did Iruka. I bet he did this to punish me for always coming late. I never felt the presence of someone else in the class even if it came close to me.

**Sasuke's POV**

I watched intently as she slept though class she looked peaceful calm tranquil and **at peace with her self. **I would never admit that to her though she'll probably laugh or fight me for an apology. However the book was interesting and amusing seeing her read.

My whole attention was on her for the whole day as she slept and even knows while she slept she was so vulnerable like the whole tough act was a façade to hide her inner self which was broken and shattered from misused trust.

**Like me.**

I watched her mumble something's about shaving Naruto's hair off and painting him blue. I smirked in my head while holding my indifferent face and picked up her book to find a stickman with a long beard and lot's of innovative ways to kill and torture him. I was impressed. Especially the one where she would look him in a room and devoid him of his pipes and fills the room with loud children who make him insane and believe he is 3 years old.

I placed the book in the bag before checking the note and once again I smirked and closed her bag and placed it in my bag. I tossed her over my shoulders and walked all the way home with her legs dangling and arms flailing in uncomfortable position. **Like I care about her. **

I looked ahead to concentrate at the path in front of me and took the long road to her house. ** Why did she have to live so far away?** I approached her house to find there was no key hole except a large door with an eye scan.

**Trust her to use something different than everyone else.**

I carefully opened her eyes and let the scan check it through and it turned green I walked in to a comfortable atmosphere. It was neat and tidy and very homely as I walked upstairs I assumed the top room was hers. I walked into place her on the giant bed but something felt off.

I walked around the room to find pictures of people who looked like her but a much older woman. I gasped she was beautiful. The man she was holding looked loving and caring while looking a tad bit eccentric. I checked the wardrobes to find nothing inside it.

**This room belongs to her late parents I gasped.**

I scooped her up and went in search of her room. I found it to be in a light blue room with beige curtains and a blood-red carpet. Still unpredictable as usual. I felt her gripping my jacket and tossing and turning. **A nightmare.**

I placed her in her bed and left my jacket wrapped around her and jumped out from the train before she woke up and hoped to see her in better condition tomorrow.

* * *

**Did you enjoy it. Tell me your opinion**

**Review, Review, Review and Keep going**

**Review= Motivation= Faster Updates.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey sorry for the long update, I've been having late exams. I would like to thank Warflower and the Guests for their reviews and I really enjoyed them. However I don't want to sound bitchy but I am becoming less motivated to write more.**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

As the sun rays broke in, I awoke from the terrifying slumber that took me during class and became aware of my surroundings and shook my head while rubbing my nose to get my morning stretch into routine.

I failed to notice the jacket swung on me until I stood up and it fell and pooled around my feet. All my senses heightened and I was more awake. **I was being hunted again**. I recovered my blade that was taped under my bedside table.

I traipsed around the house turning each corner becoming more alert as I turned and twisted and peered in each hole and cabinet. To my dismay the stalker wasn't there anymore and the house was empty but intruded.

**How did I get here? Whose jacket is this?**

The house had the presence of another person but the chakra was too vague and undeveloped so it could be anyone. I so badly wanted to grab everyone by the collar and Holst them in the air and interrogate them to an inch of their lives with my jutsus. I bolted upstairs to get ready for school and the murder of someone. The unfortunate being that illegally trespassed into my abode. I have to take it serious I can't risk being followed again.

I placed a bigger set of katanas and poisoned senbons into my pouch as I leaped from building to building as I couldn't afford to be late again I entered though the window of the academy without anyone knowing. I glided into my seat until I heard a yell.

"Namikaze Layla, don't try sneak in through the window because your late, NOW GET OUT AND USE THE DOOR" as Iruka through a board rubber at me face. I dodged at ease then…

I grunted and jumped out the window.

"USE THE DOOR FOR KAMI-SAKE" He shouted after me.

I decided to take the detour around the exact route of the milkshake shop and restocked on life support. **It was a coincidence I bestowed that routed. Mere coincidence. ** After an hour of walking aimlessly I entered the class through the door to see a flying chair hurling towards me. Again I dodged it as it created a hole in the wall behind me.

"HOW LONG DID WALKING AROUND THROUGH THE MAIN ENTRANCE TAKE" he barked at me.

I stood there trying to think of a suitable answer and went into thinking mode with my finger on my lip and thought for about 2 minutes till I spoke…

"I got lost"

"NANI YOU GOT LOST, HOW IN THE WORLD IS THAT POSSIBLE"

Someone beat me into answering and it was the emo kid, "it's possible, she has a very bad sense of direction" he smirked

"SHUT UP I DON'T HAVE A BAD SENSE OF DIRECTION I JUST WASTED TIME IN THE MILKSHAKE SHOP, THAT I HAVE NO CLUE OF IT'S NAME" I clapped my hands over my mouth feeling awfully guilty.

I cranked my head to the right to see a fuming sensei and a snickering class.

"LAYLA YOU WILL STAY BEHIND AFTER SCHOOL AND CLEAN EVERY BLACKBOARD ON THIS FLOOR FOR YOU DISOBEDIENCE AND I WILL WRITE ALL OVER THEM JUST TO GIVE YOU MORE WORK"

"I think you're a sadist" I mumbled and he heard and hollered "MAKE THAT TWO FLOORS YOU CLEAN AND GO TO YOUR SEAT"

I walked to the back of the room and took my seat as I out waited the endless torture called school.

**Sasuke's POV**

I saw her from the corner of my eye creeping in through the window trying to be as sly as possible but completely forgot her bright red hair. **What an idiot**

The teacher begins lecturing her about the proper manners and using the doors. I mean does she lack in common sense; the whole point of a door is to not use the window. ** But I couldn't care less, she's not my issue, I have bigger issues than her.**

I witness her jumping out the window but disregard her. She comes back an hour later and receives punishment after school.

"HAAAHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA LAYLA YOU'RE A BABOON" Naruto shrieked in which he received the same punishment after school causing him to glare at her and at me.

"What do you want dobe" I mutter confidently

"Teme you were speaking to so why don't you get your share of the cruelty"

"Because I'm better than you" I speak bitterly

"BE QUIET BOTH OF YOU, SASUKE AND NARUTO BOTH OF YOU AFTER SCHOOL WILL CLEAN THREE FLOORS OF BLACKBOARD FOR YOUR UPMOST DISREGARD AND DISOBEDIENCE" Iruka squawked his face turning purple.

"BAKA WHAT ARE YOU DOING WERE SUPPOSED TO TRAIN. OOOH I'M SO GOING TO TRAIN YOU TILL YOU BREAK EVERY BONE IN YOUR BODY, TOMORROW DOUBLE THE TRAINING. HAVE YOU EVEN THOUGHT WHAT HINATA'S GOING TO DO" She seethes bitterly

"SHUT UP YOU SLAVE DRIVER"

"LAYLA, SHUT UP, YOU'LL BE JOINING THEM" Iruka commands. She glares with venom and stares at Hinata and speaks "Sir… Hinata has been creating clones to miss your 'interesting' lessons" in which you can easily detect her sugar-coated lies.

Hinata begins to panic and twiddles her fingers trying to get the words out of her mouth while staring clueless at Layla and nods.

** She doesn't even know what she is getting herself into. Girls are separated into two categories mindless fan girls or dumb idiots.**

**Layla's POV**

Soon the school day finished and we were left alone to clean three floors of classrooms with Irukas signature on it. He is so conniving and evil to just run around and create more mess, he truly is a sadist. I sat down with Hinata and Naruto to do some theoretical training as Naruto obviously lacked in that area.

"Ok we will learn about Chakra today. Listen carefully as I will not repeat. Don't interrupt and ask questions at the end. Let's begin."

"Chakra is essential to even the most basic technique; it is the moulding of the physical energy present in every cell of the body and the spiritual energy gained from exercise and experience. Once moulded, it can be channelled through the chakra circulatory system, which is to chakra as the regular circulatory system is to blood, to any of the 361 chakra points (called tenketsu) in the body. Through various methods, the most common of which is hand seals, the chakra can then be manipulated to create an effect that would not be possible otherwise, such as walking on water, exhaling fire or creating illusions."

I breathed out heavily and the first question is Naruto's "is that it, you make it seem really easy"

"I assure you that is all you need to know, all the school teaches you is long-winded and pointless so understand this and you'll be fine"

"First of all, all 361 tenketsu's can be seen by the Hyuuga eyes making their gentle fist more efficient in closing them. Hand seals focus them and release it as a jutsu like the rasengan or chidori"

"AMAZING- TTEBYO"

I was minutely aware of the peeping tom behind the door who was eavesdropping "Sasuke, do you want to clean this room" he walked in with a tinge of blush on his voice as I stood there grinning widely.

"No, I've done a floor to myself and you lot should do the rest, I just came here to tell you"

"So you had to wait there for 5 minutes to tell me, Naruto may be really ugly, no offence Hinata, but he isn't scary. Coward"

"HEY.. I'M NOT UGLY, HINATA AM I UGLY" in which she blushes and faints from the direct assault of attention.

"Dobe, I wasn't scared" he spoke loudly as he strode into the classroom and sat at the back disregarding the tomato faced faint girl and the blonde idiot trying to stir her awake.

I turned around back to the lesson and spoke "so ask you can see the chakra network is complex, the more experienced you are the more chakra reserve you have or by other random reason…" I mumbled the last one. "Tomorrow we will do exercises to give our selves more chakra reserves by meditating. Which will go awfully wrong for some impatient person?"

He glared holes into the wall and listened carefully… "Hey sasuke you seem really interested, want to come and join us tomorrow at training." I questioned him wistfully. "I don't need training from a pathetic bunch like you" he retorted with such bitter venom and made me question if he really was a human. Naruto being the dense one got easily riled and was about to charge, luckily I grab his hands and held him back as in my head this was the exact reaction he wanted.

"well come to the 'friendly spar' tomorrow and let's make a bet 'if you win I'll acknowledge you as stronger than me and I will do anything you ask for a month, however be it I win you will acknowledge I am stronger than you, you will call me master and train with us everyday."

"That is the deal, do you accept sasuke?"

* * *

**Review please. The more reviews mean the quicker updates.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Cheerio, this is chapter 8 people have fun and don't forget to review.**

**Give me back my motivation.**

* * *

**Chapter 8 **

**Sasuke's POV**

"That is the deal, do you accept sasuke?"

The room became an eerie silence of suspense. You could almost work out people's thoughts from the concentration and tension. Minutes flew by and no-one dared speak a word. Even the loud-mouthed blonde ninja knew not to speak in this overwrought moment.

I strolled slowly out of the class and no-one dared speak while I was walking. I came to the edge of the door and stood there for a few seconds till I.

"Be ready" I snidely responded with a smirk and disappeared round the corner as I faintly heard Layla's shout "YOSH, I'M SO FIRED UP"

I continued smirking and began to go through various thoughts in my head and tried to answer them myself

_Would I win?_

_Of course I would win, I am a Uchiha and a boy, there is no way she would stand a chance_

_What would happen I lost?_

_Shut up Sasuke; don't even think about losing, there is no way you would lose_

_How strong is she?_

_Not as strong as I am obviously_

I sauntered home to an empty welcome home and the day finished with a bad premonition for the next day.

**Normal POV**

The day arose with the same start for everyone. Shops began to open with the cheery smiles and greetings, Ninjas began jumping roofs to get to their daily missions and a young red-haired skipped to the academy in an exceptional exaggerated way. Anyone can identify from far that she was either very happy or on drugs.

We al hope it isn't the latter

Students began filing in to the academy one by one and accordingly the lesson began. However a young mischievous boy just didn't know how to behave.

"Hey teme you ready for after school" he began poking his back

"Shut up dobe" he glared back at him. He turned his head to the red ninja and scrunched his face as in for question as why she was in a cheery mood.

"You're going down Uchiha" the fiery head muttered snidely.

**Naruto's POV**

The class was dismissed and we all met up at training ground 4. It was an abandoned desolate area. No-one had accompanied it in ages.

IT IS AWESOME

They both stood opposite each other while me and Hinata sat perched on a tree branch away from the destruction. The rules were weapon, jutsus and anything was allowed. It was an all out battle till one was unconscious. Layla recommended 'death' but we all forbade it as no-one could explain why there was a battle to begin with.

I blew the whistle and neither side gambled on moving. They eyed each other like they were trash talking with their eyes.

In a blur of a moment sasuke threw a kunai and flew back. He watched for it to hit its designated destination and at least scrape her. The Kunai came closer and closer to her face and she didn't move. As it came no closer than a couple of centimetres from her face the kunai stopped and a huge wave of wind blew the kunai away.

Teme flew back a couple of feet too and stood there shocked. He quickly regained his composure and created a clone and bombarded her with and endless shurikens and kunais in which she easily evaded without any effort.

I saw him secretly smirk as he threw the last kunai and do a quick hand seal. Fire arose from his mouth which looked like a fireball. He had her trapped in a corner but was feeling too confident as she disappeared in a swirl.

I've witnessed her use this jutsu she disappeared even her chakra signatures couldn't be found. She repapered again behind him and gave him a series of non-chakra filled kicks that sent him crashing into a nearby tree.

After several moments he rose once again.

"Give up already you're not in my league, Uchiha" and she went behind him and jabbed her two fingers near his neck and he fell unconscious"

"HEY YOU BABOON, DON'T YOU THINK THAT WAS TOO HARSH, YOU DIDN'T NEED TO DESTROY HIM"

"Hey Baka, shut up I'll explain when he wakes up."

A couple of minutes passed by and we heard the faint grumble as he awakens and sits upright with his arms crossed scowling.

**Layla's POV**

He awakened angry and disheartened and crosses his arms.

"I came here today not to fight you, but to annihilate you"

"…"

"Your humongous ego and self-righteous behaviour is what blocks your potential from rising, you can probably tell that I took it very easy on you. I didn't use ninjutsu, genjutsu, kenjutsu, fuinjutsu and I only used basic taijutsu. I could have killed you in one move"

He sat there awkwardly shying into himself and crossing his arms defiantly. He sure did take in all my words like a man. **But the only way for it to get through to his head is if I say it harshly and he tries to prove me wrong.**

" Urusai baka, stop belittling me. You don't know anything about me" he shouted and ran of at high-speed. ** IF ONLY HE RAN LIKE THAT DURING THE SPAR PFFT…**

"…"

"…"

"…"

I looked at Naruto

Naruto looked at Hinata

Hinata fainted

Naruto glared at me

NARUTO VS. LAYLA AT STARING CONTEST

….

I blinked first " YOU RED BABOON GO AFTER HIM AND TELL HIM YOUR SORRY!

"SHUT UP BAKA, IT'S HIS FAULT"

Minutes passed till we eventually woke Hinata up from her slumber "CUT IT OUT… LAYLA GO APOLOGIZE… NARUTO SIT BACK DOWN"

Our jaws dropped to see the shy meek girl shout not just at me but her secret lover.

…

"if you want to" she quickly added on quietly all added on after fainting.

We both deadpanned and fell to the floor laughing and rolling before Naruto spoke "hey Layla you better go and find him, I'm serious"

"Fine, fine I was already planning on going and don't tell me what to do BAKA"I stormed of into the direction we all saw him heading. I found him perched on a large rock going through some hand seals. It seemed like the Grand fireball jutsu.

I creep up until I was directly in sight of him. "You do know that your practicing an already perfected jutsu. From what I can tell you've been going over that jutsu for probably years"

He spun his head rapidly to find no-one there. I had teleported next to him cross-legged. "That jutsu can't be more perfected than that" he jumped a little bit and regained his composure.

"what do you want" he whispered **he looked so detached and furious… I have to eliminate the awkwardness**

**"**NANI… like I said there is nothing wrong with the hand seals.. it's your lack of chakra and stamina, Unlike Naruto that boy is full of energy but is slow and your strengths are speed"

He still stared ahead glaring at the pool. "You lack in stamina is easily fixable as you can tell from Naruto's change in speed and flexibility. It takes short time and during the time he's honed more jutsu under his belt, even Hinata"

His face changed and looked shocked from realization. "so all this time you've been the one training Naruto"

"and Hinata" I chimed at him

"Don't you know any other jutsus" I questioned him eagerly

"no, I haven't had the opportunity to be taught it"

"so your in the same boat as in Naruto" I laughed

"DON'T PLACE ME IN THE SAME LEAGUE AS ME"

"Ano- your right, he is seemingly better than you" I still carried on laughing blatantly ignoring the person beside me.

**He had deflated and makes the conversation even more awkward. Pfft how annoying. **

**I swear I'm forgetting something here…...**

"OH I REMEMBER" I jumped down ecstatically in front of him GOMEEEEEN"

He blushed from the intensive attention and awkward feeling. "ok" he mumbled out

"OKAAAAAY." I walked away cheerfully "hey emo, don't forget our little bet eh, especially the 'MASTER' part.

I sped a way laughing while witnessing a small smirk on his face. I stumbled upon a Hinata and Naruto talking about Ramen and they both froze blushing extensively while Naruto rubbed the back of his head and mumbled incoherently.

"Did you apologize" he asked "HAAAAIII" Today was a fruitful day.

Tomorrow would be a very interesting day.

* * *

**Review please**

**Review arigato **

**the more reviews the quicker I'll update**


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry I have been a tincy wincy bit busy and haven't been able to update quick enough but I've written twice as more to make up for it. Gomen. Review Please.**

* * *

**Chapter 9**

_Days went by without food or water_

_My life was hanging by a thread_

_Not the red thread of destiny and fate_

_But the thread of_

_Doom_

"SLAVE DRIVER"

"BAKA"

"BABOON"

"BAKA"

"ano w-ww ee ssshould ssst-oop f-ig-ting please" she stammered out, standing in the corner while the trio argued about where they should dine for dinner.

As usual the heated argument was going to turn into a fight. Everybody knew that. But what people didn't know is when it would start. Everyone was used to their daily squabbles and gruesome battles and everyday the argument was different. They'd never argue about the same thing.

No-one bothered to intervene as it was best for them to use their fist to argue it out.

"RAMEN" "I'M GOING HOME" MILKSHAKES"

"RAMEN" "I'M GOING HOME" MILKSHAKES"

It continued until the shy timid girl intervened "L-l-l-lets eat aat my hoo-use"

They all stood their ground. The arms that were elongated came to halt; their heads creaked to the sides like an unoiled rigid robot. They all dropped their arms and nodded unwillingly. They trotted along to her house to receive an unfriendly welcome by giant guards.

**Hinata's POV**

We all walked up to the gate and we came across the friendly gate-keeper. I immediately sensed harming auras behind me but it was too late. Naruto began charging and screaming that the Hyuugas were under attack and sasuke and Layla followed in suit.

I began to panic but before I could say something all 7 guards were knocked on the floor tied up and then I proceeded to faint hoping to get a lighter punishment.

I woke up and became aware of my surroundings. White walls, no Naruto pictures, no fluffy bunny just a white duvet among other various white things. I WAS IN NEJI'S ROOM. I preceded the routinely expected order and began to panic. I somehow managed to bolt to the door to hear a 'your welcome' from behind me.

"ARGHHHH GOMENASAI, GOMENASAI, GOMENASAI NEJI-NISAAN" I cried without a single stutter.

"Whatever just get out of my room, you weakling" he maliciously declared. I didn't need to be told twice as I bolted out of the room while still mumbling my apologies. I turned the corner to find all three of my stunned friend's standing in the centre of a colossal circular table. The counsels of Hyuugas were sitting around and the elders too.

Naruto was the first to break under their intense gaze "OH KAMI-SAMA THEY ALL LOOK THE SAME" he bellowed awarding him a punch around the head. Making him simmer down. Layla was the next one to speak up "HEY YOU FIGHT ME" she shouted pointing at the Leader. I was on the verge of fainting, she was pleading for a fight with my dad which earns her a punch from sasuke too.

"I apologize for the distress we caused at the front gate, it was a mere misunderstanding and won't happen again, but if you could point us in the direction of Hinata, Hyuuga"

**Me, meee! Why are they concerning themselves with me, when they are in grave danger.**

**Sasuke's POV**

I have to be the polite one here, stupid people. "I apologize for the distress we caused at the front gate, it was a mere misunderstanding and won't happen again, but if you could point us in the direction of Hinata, Hyuuga"

Someone was tugging on my shorts and it appeared to be Layla "stop being so polite and let's kick their asses" she mumbled. I deadpanned and told her the person she arranged a duel with was the clan leader and she was as good as dead. I was hoping for a shocked face but her face broke into a grin.

"YATAAA HE'S CLAN LEADER THAT MAKES ME WANT TO FIGHT HIM EVEN MORE" she bellowed. "Get back down" I punched her on the head while seething the words from my mouth.

"It appears the notorious jokers have appeared in my meeting hall and want something to do with my daughter" as the whole assembly laughed in remembrance of our memorable act in public. "What do you want with Hinata" he spoke seriously. I began to talk but was interrupted by the red-head. "Hinata's our friend she invited us over for dinner" then they all began to laugh except from the clan leader who wore a thoughtful expression on his face. "Ha why would you want to befriend a pathetic little girl like hair"

"…"

"…"

"…"

All three of us gave the signal and flares of chakra that made it unbearable to breathe as we all turned to glare at the person who spoke. After all this time she became a good friend of ours and no-one disrespected our family. "ISN'T SHE YOUR FAMILY, YOUR LUCKY TO HAVE ONE, HOW COULD YOU SAY THAT, I'LL KILL YOU" LAYLA SCREAMED.

A shinigami appeared over her. She wasn't using this technique again was she? She was serious. "STOOOP" the clan leader thundered. "Apologize Mitzu for your disrespectfulness that girl has some serious powers" all eyes was on him as he mumbled his apology and as we spitefully turned the other way. "Are you the source of my daughters massive improvement in skill"

We all looked bedazzled and Naruto decided to talk "OH-YEAH HINATA-CHAN HAS BEEN TRAINING WITH US UNDER LAYLA AND SHE HAS BEEN GETTING REALLY STRONG-ATTEBYO" "dobe why are you shouting and jumping for" "teme shut UPPP" then just as the fight was about to begin Layla had demanded for them to hand back Hinata and she wasn't a hostage or bargaining chip.

**She still doesn't understand that, that is the clan leader and Hinata is his daughter, not a bargaining chip. But why would she need a bargaining chip. Is she wanted by someone?"**

I remained confused and made a note to ask her about it later. "Hinata's behind you" the leader told us. We all turned towards the back and saw her as Layla teleported there.

**Layla's POV**

I saw her cowering behind the large oak door and teleported and made a fist and was about the send her flying when bended backwards and magnificently avoided the punch. **I wanted to show them of her abilities, I did hold back though. **They all looked shock in how she could block an out of range attack so quick.

"We've invited ourselves to dinner and you would be honoured to sit with us" I called out walking out of the room just in time to hear the leader chuckle.

"arrghhh that was so annoying, baka it was all your fault" both sasuke and Naruto shouted MEEE then caused them to look at each other. "baka you guys are so in love with each other that you've practiced being in synch." Both heads turned as their eyes were flaming and the chase began with Hinata trying to stop us.

I was lost in this maze of walls and thousands of doors until I came across a plain room, just like every other door, and opened it to find a white sterile room with not a single speck of dirt. Their was no personalization in this room, no photos, posters or any belongings. It was like a mental asylum. I saw a wardrobe and hid in there to find more white clothes and sighed about the predictability of this person. I heard the door click and I slammed the door shut.

"Who is there" I panicked and hid my chakra. ** Why did it have to be a male, they're all so grumpy.**

I sensed the guy chakra moving about in the room. **Oh fuck why me, stupid Baka's I'm going to kill them. I know I'll knock him out simple…**

Seconds ticked till I located his position. I pounced out with a left kick ready he dodged it and slammed me onto the bed. "Arghh now I have to knock you out so you don't remember me"

"hn" he was on all fours on top of me with a kunai to my neck. "Poof" he blew in my face. "You do know it's forbidden to go into a male's room" I burst out laughing. "Yes, yes this room totally matches your personality HAHA"

He frowned, "why are you here" he asked. "NANI- I am here for Hinata-chan." I spoke while grinning. He frowned and looked at me and grabbed me by the neck. "What do you want with such a pathetic girl" the aura in the room quickly changed I teleported from underneath him and set him a kick which plunged him into the bed.

"Don't you ever call Hinata pathetic" I ground my teeth viscously

**Normal POV**

The two opponents stood opposite each other glaring at each other till one of them spoke. "you have no power over the Hyuugas, we are the most notorious clan in the whole of the village, we over power" after he spoke he raised his chakra immensely which was impressive for a young.

"Hey, Bastard what's your Name" the red-haired girl with tinted glasses spoke

"You don't need to know, but I'll give you the privilege of knowing the name of someone great" an eerie silence broke out. "The Names… Neji, HYUUGA DON'T FORGET IT"

"Well bastard the names Layla Namikaze, its common courtesy to know the name of the person who is going to kill you" then her chakra blazed ten times of the Hyuuga suffocating him till he was gasping on the floor. "Wow you're the fist one not to past out from my chakra but doesn't matter I'll kill you" she stood above him and summoned her large blade and got ready to behead him till the young girl's gang broke through the door.

"HEY YOU BABOON WHT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING, IF YOU KILL HIM THE WHOLE CLAN WILL GO AFTER YOU"

"Good, I've been waiting for a long time for a good battle" she grinned while standing upon his bed and him on the floor.

"Neji-Niisan" the shy girl broke through and knelt beside him as the Layla released her jutsu and jumped down and questioned, "Brother, man I feel sorry for you, he is an arrogant bastard" "L-l-Layla, really I'm sorry p-p-please forgive him-m-m if you w-w-want to beat him up take it out on me"

"Hina-chan, I could never hurt you, I'll forgive him if he buys me a milkshake"

"…"

"…"

"Whatever" he muttered

"YAY, NANI… why do you love him so much when he obviously doesn't like you" she questioned. The room went quiet again till the meek stuttering girl spoke out. "Nii-san isn't r-r-really my b-b-brother, he r-r-really is my cousin but we've b-b-been close, I've learnt not to take his w-w-words to heart, he really does c-c-c-are for me and we always t-t-trains with me"

"SO HE IS ANOTHER TEME" the hyperactive Ninja spoke out loud we earns him yet another bash around the head from the original teme. The famous argument started this time randomly involving both Hyuugas the baboon, teme and the Dobe.

"BAKA"

"TEME"

"BABOON"

"YOU'RE NOT TOUCHING MY SISTER"

"p-p-please s-stop" the argument carried on for ages till a knock silenced the whole room. "Please come to the dining room"

**Naruto's POV**

"YATAA FOOD I'M SO HUNGRY" I jumped up and ran after the maid to hear the whole gang running after me. We all arrived scattered and messily and took our assigned seats next each other opposite the row of byakugans. The tension in the room was so crisp that you could snap it momentarily. "hehehe what a lovey day it is today" all eyes snapped towards me and I could hear the teme mumbling "what a good way to break the tension dumbass"

**Why you, why are you acting so cool.** I increased the tension ten-fold but was saved by the bringing of the food. We were each given about ten different pieces of cutlery and everyone was composed except Laya who was looking as confused as me.

I nudged her and said do we use all these pieces and where was the chopsticks. They came in with a bowl of food which looked like a soup. I picked it up to drink it and I saw everyone using a spoon to drink it. ** What a waste of time. ** I saw Hinata use the wide spoon and picked it up and copied her and looked at Layla who had catches on too from the teme.

We finished and the servants came in and took our bowls then proceeded to bring a plate of some sort of meat vegetables and mashed potatoes. Yet again we waited till people began eating and copied what they were doing even if it was so uncomfortable.

I heard coming from the male Hyuuga "you don't even know what you're doing, you so inferior" he spoke to Layla. I saw her tense and could tell she was furious. I watched her grab the back of the Hyuugas head and smash it into his food and dump her food on top of him. This caused a gasp of shock to erupt from the audience.

He got up with a face full of mash and pieces of vegetables and wiped it off proceeding to wipe it all over Layla. **OHOHOH THIS IS GOING TO BE FUN. ** Layla grabbed Sasukes' plate and accidently poured it on him and smothered it on the Hyuuga's face. The Uchiha had begun to join in the fray and dumped what was left over on Laylas' head.

**"DATTEBEYO FOOOD FIIIIGHT" and chaos began.**

* * *

**A little side note the Clan Leader and Neji in this story aren't total bastards**

**Review, review and review please.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey sorry for the late update I've been waiting for more reviews to pop up but I felt I couldn't hold up anymore, so here it is and thanks for the reviews.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto but I wish I did.**

* * *

**Chapter 10**

The notorious trio were kicked out (literally) by what seemed by the awakened and not so friendly guards, looking all slimy and still hungry. "DATTEBYO IT'S YOUR ENTIRE FAULT"

"…"

"…"

"BAKA, HOW IS IT MY FAULT"

"YOU JUST HAD TO GET INTO A FIGHT WITH THE LEADER"

"BUT... BUTT… YOU DECLARED A FOOD FIGHT AND I HAD TO TAKE THAT CHANCE TO START A DUEL WITH HIM"

"…" the response of the third person never came… he was long gone.

"TEMEEEEEEE"

~flashback~

_He got up with a face full of mash and pieces of vegetables and wiped it off proceeding to wipe it all over Layla. OHOHOH THIS IS GOING TO BE FUN. Layla grabbed Sasukes' plate and accidentally poured it on him and smothered it on the Hyuuga's face. The Uchiha had begun to join in the fray and dumped what was left over on Laylas' head._

_"DATTEBEYO FOOOD FIIIIGHT" and chaos began._

_Silence filled the room till the three kids broke the peace by throwing various plates of pudding at the elders hitting them bang straight in the face. A silence broke out again; the rude furious vexed man called Mitzu done some bizarre battle cry and threw his dinner at the children causing them to dodge. _

_This created a rift between the oppositions and competition grew as both sides were determined no to be looked down on. But this was an entirely different story for the red little mischief she was stuck on the goal of having a duel with the leader of the clan. She kept dodging behind her friends looking back to see the Uchiha and orange fur ball really into it with a face full of determination. And the female Hyuuga who was a huge pacifist stood idly by the side with her cousin who refused to go anywhere else except being beside his 'sister'. The red ninja crept and disappeared then reappeared behind the leader with a plate of soup to dump it on him._

_For him to dodge it quickly and to reward her with a smirk. "Huh it would have been boring if you didn't dodge "then all fighting ceased till both of them stood in the middle. Unfortunately the fight never began due to a big dog pile of Hyuugas on top of the girl capturing her and her friends._

_And you can probably guess where that left them, outside with sore bottoms._

_~Flashback end~_

This leaves them in a tight predicament of furious and embarrassment as they are in the middle of the street and try their hardest to blend in but with their features it was practically impossible.

**Layla's POV**

We both stood staring at each other and both came to an agreement.

**The ice bastard was going to get it.**

Carefully traipsing around the village avoiding everyone we thought had a familiar face. We needed to get to the teme's house and destroy it and him for showing us up. We remembered what direction he used to come from and headed down that area. We came across the end of the village and saw a big gate. There was a sign on it and after taking a closer look it was the Uchiha clan.

It looks abandoned and deserted. It seemed no life had dared to enter the gate. I saw Naruto push his hand opening the gate and entering. The dirt was thick that it made clear footprints. We came across drops and drips of blood as we decided to follow it hoping their would be an endangered animal nearby but what we came across wasn't what we expected.

We took a minute to regain our surrounding as we were aimlessly following the blood. We were inside a very large room covered in blood splatter and we became shocked. **Well Naruto was terrified more than I was. **I bent down and touched the blood to confirm it was from at lest five years ago. I relayed the information onto Naruto and we checked every room and realised the whole area was full of blood from slaughtered people. ** But whose blood was this. It certainly wasn't one person.**

We came across a graveyard and the thing we both clocked on was their last name was all the same. We took a minute to realise that the blood could have belonged to them and sasuke was probably the last Uchiha in this village. We were overcome with and overwhelming sense of sympathy knowing that we all lost someone important to us and knew who it felt.

Naruto bent down and touched the large grave head the stated 'UCHIHA FUGAKU' and run his finger on top of the rim and left with his finger full of dirt and grime like it hadn't been looked over.

He stood up, "hey Naruto, go get yourself washed and changed and meet me here in thirty right"

**Naruto's POV**

I bent own crouching and touched the biggest grave head and ran my hands on top of it and my hands became immediately dirty. This place really had been abandoned.

I stood up, "hey Naruto, go get yourself washed and changed and meet me here in thirty right" then she walked away and away from sight till I remembered that she called me by my name and meant she was serious, I had to hurry and get ready and not be late **or that meant facing the wrath of the baboon.**

~30 minutes later~

I ran back to the meeting place in my baggy green shorts and black t-shirt till I came across Layla in a similar outfit baring a black t-shirt and black knee-length shorts with Hinata in tow standing in light purple t-shirt that seemed tight for her as I kept down my blush. She was also baring black knee-length shorts. I failed to miss that Layla wasn't covering her hair with her hoody but it was in a bun with bangs on either side of her face.

But she still retained her sunglasses covering her eyes and most of her face. I look behind her to see a bunch of cleaning supplies and gloves. "You guessed right Baka we are going to clean the graveyard since that bastard is a … bastard"

"very creative in your vocabulary" I told her which earns me a punch to the head. "See this as training in your muscles and determination" I grunted and picked up the wipes and spray and began working on the grave heads by scrubbing them. I gave a small smile, she may seem cold but in reality we weren't doing this as training but we felt sorry for him.

All three of us were scrapping, raking the leaves picking up the rubbish after a good seven hours went by and we finished and stood back to admire our work. I kept stepping backwards till I fell over a huge dustbin full of all the dirt and grime we picked up during our work. It landed with a clang and was followed by a deafening shriek of Layla and my bruised eye.

**Sasuke's POV**

I sat in my home after taking a long bath and practicing katana strikes I was strolling around my house until I heard a loud clan followed by a shriek then another scream of pain. It came from inside the Uchiha clan gate. I've never been in there ever since I was eight and someone was disrupting the peace in there. I don't think I can stomach entering in there. I heard more clangs and whimpers and I forbade all conscious thoughts and stormed from my house to the gate.

Someone had come in through the central gate, who would be stupid enough to do that, **there was nothing here except … everyone.**

I walked closer and closer to the centre of the noise and I smelt a strong smell of cleaning products in the air. I picked up my kunai and appeared behind them and at that moment I could faint until I realized that the three idiots were looking at me.

I stared behind them and became aware of the transformed graveyard which was once full of dirt and trash was now glistening with new flowers and shiny grave heads. I was shocked speechless but it didn't remain long enough as a dark aura came over Layla and Naruto.

I took a minute to over look all their appearances disregarding the danger that was facing my head on. Well Layla looked different… maybe even better with her hair out. And everyone was sporting a t-shirt, shorts, gloves and aprons.

Before I had the time to even consider what I was doing I was lunged on and the famous fight began.

"You teme"

"You prissy Ice bastard"

"What did I do?"

"You left us that are what" then I was rewarded with a simultaneous punch in the chest as they climbed of. I recalled about the Hyuuga entrance when I left them standing there like idiots. "What you need someone to walk you to home, because you're scared"

"Demo U-U-uchia-san y-y-ou s-s-shouldn'ttt provoke them, they are v-v-very tired" I looked quizzically at the Hyuuga.

"hn" I stared back at the duo and found them infuriated; they did seem a tad bit more agitated than usual.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY TEME"

"…" then it ended with the famous fight out.

After a couple of minutes we were sitting in a circle and I proceeded to thank them for the grave yard. "What about the rest of the place" asked Naruto instead of me replying I was cut of by Layla. "We will do it tomorrow coz today I'm hungry for working for seven hours and I am craving for milkshake"

"No you don't need to burden your selves with my issues" I spoke viciously. ** Why were they trying to break into me, why can't they just leave me alone? ** "Who said we were doing this alone, bastard, your joining in and so is ice bastard No.2 A.K.A the other Hyuuga." Layla spoke grinning

"We should get this place cleaned in a few days, but who knew this place was so big" she spoke once again. "it should be done in a few days, if you don't break it down with you clumsiness" I smirked seeing her grin louder.

"BAKA, I'll let that one slide" we lay there all feeling either hurt from the fight or exhausted. "Ne teme, what happened to this place, except the obvious" Naruto bashfully spoke

I froze this was a touchy subject; I never spoke of it as it would bring nightmares but I do owe these people. "Baka, don't listen to him, you don't have to tell us if you don't'-

"it happened when I was eight, on that fateful night my whole clan was destroyed, turned into nothing more than a pool of blood and bodies. It was him, he did it our clan suspected him to be double agent and sent our cousin to look out for him but he massacred them under the moon. Onii-san, Itachi killed them for no reason. He found me after and told me he was testing his abilities on them and told me to hate him and grow stronger to come kill him. My own brother killed his family. Ever since I haven't set foot in this god forsaken place"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"That's why we couldn't find your house upon this mess and blood" he looked like he found out the answer to a million pound question. He sat their gleaming and beaming like an idiot.

"Something is off about your story" Layla retorted thinking thoughtfully. That really wasn't the image I had of the first thing she would say.

**Layla's POV**

"Something is off about your story" I spoke thinking thoughtfully. "if your brother killed the whole of his family mercilessly why would he taunt you with genjutsu, why would he tell you tom come after him and hate him when he could kill you right there and then, have you thought that he has an ulterior motive. But to kill a prestigious clan at 13 seems kinda on the side of impossible unless he had outside help."

I took into a deep thought, "there is so many questions…" **how could he have kept this bottled this up for so long, he's stronger than I thought.**

**"I'm gone you can see yourselves out" the Uchiha mumbled I believe I have created more problems for him to think about. **

* * *

**Review and Review and ask any questions please yay**


	11. Chapter 11

**GOMEN GOMEN GOMEN GOMEN, I FEEL SO BAD I HAVE BEEN SO BUSY WITH A FUNERAL, BUT I BETTER NOT TALK ABOUT THAT BUT I AM REALLY SORRY AD PLEASE REVIEW, I AM THINKING OF STOPPING THIS STORY AS NOT MANY PEOPLE LIKE IT. BUT REVIEW FOR ME PLEASE AND THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS.**

* * *

**Chapter 11**

_Faster! Faster! Harder! Must win_

_Must beat, Must kill._

The sun rose early next morning awakening the village fools and the other citizens who resided in the hidden leaf village. Each of the friends woke up in a robotic fashion trudging tiredly home with Hyuugas, the orange hyperactive blob and the red baboon met accordingly in front of the Uchiha gate; in their respective shorts and t-shirts with cleaning equipment in their hands.

The Uchiha opened the gate which had a new lick of paint and was on its hinges making it look huge and the path in front was cleaned. **Well someone had a late night.**

**Sasuke's POV**

I saw them standing in front of the gate. **What were they doing just standing like an idiot? ** I walk away to start on one of the wings and begin cleaning and hear the gate creak open and feet go in different directions and I sense someone coming near me.

Some one was grunting about how I was PMS-ing which was obviously Layla as I heard her start on the floor outside. I stand on his corner and watch her remove her shoes and replace them with sponges which were tied to her feet by a string.

She dumped a lot the cleaning products on the floor and jumped into it soaking her sponges. She applied chakra to her feet and traipsed the walls cleaning them by running across them up and down very fast and in a mere few minutes the whole wing's walls were cleaned.

She began with the outside floor and done the same with them, she paused and stepped of the steps and done a hand seal which had the ground shaking and trembling until a large water dragon came from the distance and a water bomb flew and rinsed all the wings that Layla had ordered.

I was immediately hit with a bombard of water which sent me flying against the interior walls and left me drenched to the bones. I walked out feeling very angry.

"THE DOORS ARE FUCKING OPEN, AND NOW YOU'VE CAUSED A FLOOD INSIDE YOU IDIOT!"

"Ano- but at least the walls are clean hehehe" she jokingly spoke

"AND HOW DO SUPPOSE WE DRY THE INSIDE OF THE EVERY WING IN THE COMPUND"

She kept quiet and squatted down cross-legged in her famous thinking position. After a few minutes she sprang back up: "ooh I've got an idea" she produced a flame in her hands which rang every alarm bell in my head.

"NOO YOU'RE GOING TO BURN DOWN THE WHOLE ESTATE AFTER YOU'VE DROWNED EVERYONE,"

"but… at least the insides are now clean from the high powered pressure water cannon, I really need to get a better name for this, maybe power bomb or pressure cannon Arghh this is soooo hard"

" don't get of TOPIC, now we have to let it dry for at least several days, lets go and besides I think you should call it water cannon"

**Layla's POV**

" don't get of TOPIC, now we have to let it dry for at least several days, lets go and besides I think you should call it water cannon" I strangely blushed at how offhandedly he commented on the names. **He's changed, for the better?**

I trudged after him coming closer to the trio on the other side and ran past the Uchiha who rolled his eyes and jumped and landed right on top of ramen eating freak creating a squeak from the small Hyuuga. I sat opposite Naruto next to Neji-bastard and the Uchiha.

We all ate our ramen bowls respectively and the topic came up.

"Hey our graduation is coming up and I'M SO GOING TO SMASH IT DATTEBEYO!"

I tensed graduation coming up meant on thing and it all happened so quickly when did the time run out so quickly, a year went by quickly. My tensing didn't go unnoticed by everyone, as they all asked what was wrong even the pompous Hyuuga and the Uchiha who never spoke but looked at me with concern in his eyes.

"hehe what are you talking about, I'm fine if you don't believe me I 'll challenge you all to a fight"

A laugh broke out and mumbles of how I was fine except the both the ice-bastards who were still looking at me with confusion. I shrugged them of and dived back into the conversation with a nagging feeling in the back of my head.

"BAKA I BET YOU'LL FAIL IT'S IN TWO DAYS TIME AND YOU'LL BE KEPT BACK A YEAR TO RE-DO IT" I exclaimed. This remunerated us with a fight between us two.

"ano-ano umm we hav-v-e aft-t-ternoon classes now" the Hyuuga girl spoke poking her fingers.

Everything stopped still and everyone realised we were all late and proceeded to run towards the academy barging everyone. "WHY DO WE HAVE AFTERNOON CLASSES TODAY, WE NEVER HAVE IT"

"an-no we might have a sp-p-special class today"

We broke in through the class room door loosing our footing and landing on top of each other. Sasuke on the floor me on top Hinata and Naruto on top of us.

The class was silent which made us gather our surrounding and sprang to our feet and mumbled our apologies and sat down.

**Hinata's POV**

We all were lumped on the floor onto of each other. My face was centimetres next to Naruto's until Layla jumped out from on top of sasuke causing us to fall over. We all stood up and apologised and me and Layla went to the back at our seats next to each other.

Iruka began to speak: "since you interrupted our lesson, I will start again, this is a special lesson and we are learning about Sex education"

He quickly spoke again to avoid interruption. "Sex is the actions when two partners do an intimate deed together when they love each other a lot. Most probably everyone will do it when they get older but there are some dangerous consequences to it"

"Firstly it happens when two partners like each other and it involves the two sex organs, the penis and the vagina" he was holding to models of a penis and a vagina which caused nearly every person including Uchiha-san except Layla who looked bored.

"EH SENSEIII SO DOES THAT MEAN THAT IF I LOVE SOMEBODY WE WILL HAVE SEX" Sakura-san questioned.

"If you have a mutual like for each other then sex would be very pleasurable for you" Iruka sensei drawled out blushing a bit. Layla looked distracted half-heartedly listening. After a while of demonstrations with the model he went around and questioned us about our thoughts on the topic.

"I THINK IT IS A VERY GOOD IDEA FOR WHEN I AND SASUKE GET MARRIED" proclaimed Sakura-san which got herself in a heated argument about who would have sex with Uchiha-san

"IWANT TO HAVE SEX WITH MY DOG"

"How troublesome"

"DATTEBYO, RAMEN IS SO BETTER"

"insects have a mating season"

"CHOMP CHOMP CHOMP"

"ano ano ann-nno eep!"

"hn"

The whole class quietened down and awaited Laylas answer as she stared forward in deep thought she opened her mouth and closed it several times furrowing her eyes in confusion and anger.

"I have no need for it now" she spoke glaring at sensei then turning back to the wall and back to her thoughts. We all looked shaken at her detached and offhandedly with no interest to her surrounding.

Iruka-sensei looked at her in concern and carried on the class. "However there are some consequences to these actions that can be very magical and full of happiness but sometimes can be devastating. When the male ejaculates he releases sperm which enters the womb of the women making her pregnant, this should only be done between people who love each other BUT"

There was a long pregnant pause in the class from people who were shocked about the secret behind the stork who delivers babies turned out to be false and there was a danger to it.

"women can be forced to have sex, this is known as rape and can become pregnant from it, methods to stop pregnancies can be told to you another day but this is very shocking and since your ninjas you should train harder to prevent this from happening to you, also it doesn't only affect women who get raped it happens to you toooo" then he snapped his book shot.

We all sensed a large chakra source and were coming from the direction of gates and were very overwhelming then any other chakra I've seen and it was obvious that a seal was place on his chakra meaning that his full power wasn't unleashed. It was the same seal as Laylas.

Layla stood up and bowed ' Gomen Nasai Shitsurei shimasu" then leaped out of the window towards the gate leaving the class in shock.

**Laylas POV**

I stood up and bowed ' Gomen Nasai Shitsurei shimasu" then leaped out of the window towards the gate leaving the class in shock. I ran through the village towards the massive chakra source. **It was too early, not enough time, where did the time go. **

I arrived to see a fully cloaked man standing behind a tree, I walked over cautiously to see him smirking I frowned. "you are early-" I told as he interrupted me. "you've been wasting time, you haven't much time till you leave-" "I KNOW" I Shouted "I almost ready to leave just need to get a few things then we will leave." I spoke as I walked away leaving him in the darkness.

* * *

**REVIEW AND REVIEW FOR A MILKSHAKE ONEGAI**


	12. Chapter 12

**hello again tis' is chapter 12 for you people, people remotivate me or I would just ditch this story, I need at least 5 reviews for a chapter. ONEGAI. anyway enough with my rambling here we goooo.**

* * *

**Chapter 12**

The dreaded day came along eventually and all the students filed in to the class as yet again Uzumaki was the frustration of the class again.

"I'm at the end of my rope, Naruto. You failed the graduation test last time and the time before that. Tomorrow you've got another chance and you're messing up again." Iruka screamed till he turned purple.

"Hmph!" He turns his head to the side in defiance.

Iruka pointing dramatically "Fine! Because you missed it Naruto, everyone will review the transformation jutsu!"

"Aaaawwwww!" The class moaned then began practicing. A pinkie goes first.

"Alright, Sakura here! Let's do it. Transform!" She transforms perfectly into Iruka.

I "Transformed into me. Goood." He drawled out. She changes back.

"Yes I did it!" **"I kicked butt CHA sakura!" **"Sasuke, did you see that?"

"Next…Sasuke Uchiha." Sakura goes to the back of the line and Sasuke steps up. He also transforms perfectly.

"Uh, good. Next Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto is standing next to his classmates Shikamaru and Ino Hands in his pockets and angry

"This is a total waste of time Naruto." Dragged out the lazy ninja

"We always pay for your screw-ups." Said the blonde kunoichi

Naruto: "Like I care." He walks forward and winks at the meek

"Naruto, do your best." She whispered back as he walked up to the center.

Naruto: "Transform!" A large amount of blue chakra emits from Naruto and he transforms into a beautiful, naked girl. He winks and blows a kiss. Iruka flies back dumbfounded with a little drop of a nose bleed.

"Ha ha ha ha! Gotcha, that's my sexy jutsu!" the blond baka immediately started giggling .

"BAKA BAKA BAKA" the red haired kunoichi screamed "take it seroisly and show them what you've got"

"HAI HAI" He stepped forward "TRANSFORM" and there stood not one Naruto but five clones exactly identical to him whom were grinning widly and leaving the class in awe.

"What a baka after all the training he decides to show of, he deserves it" mumbles it to herself.

After a while all the students have been qualified to become genin and the time came to gather them into a room for the introduction for the genin.

**Layla's POV**

I stared down at the headband that I had waited a year to obtain. I glared at it, this was my key. I finally heard Iruka-sensei make his entrance known by demanding that the graduates to calm down.

**There was nothing to be excited **

"OK well done class, I am very proud that you've made it to being a genin, but all you've been through is child play, you will be going on missions and in situations where your life is on the line, where you life is in the hands of your nakamas and we all think you are ready"

I glanced down from the back of the class as they all looked white and pale from the shock. I grunted in anger as they will never know what danger means until they get rid of their naïve side. ** But over time I have grown respect for the troublesome boy, fatty, dog boy, bug boy and lee-san"**

"Well the time has come to split you into teams so you can go meet your new sensei and have a tutorial with them"

"WHAT, TEAMS. … gomen I'm leaving don't try to stop me…. Ano sasuke, Naruto and Hinata sayonara. I stood up and walked out after hearing screams and bellows of my names and various other curse words.

I made a beeline to the Hokages' office and entered, I saw him sitting with a smoke pipe in his mouth and he knew what I had come for.

"As promised I will write your name in the Konoha shinobi book and you may take your leave stay safe neh"

"Hai-… sayonara ojii-chan" I walked out and came face to face with my house and put it back in the scroll where it came from. I relished in the empty space that was left over.

**Empty. I was always empty and it was always his fault.**

I walked straight towards the village gate to see my three closest friends standing there fuming HA even Hinata was angry but it was for their benefit and everybody that I leave. As I came closer to them I see them charge at me with Hinata at the front dealing a gentle fist to my chest and the other two boys dealing a punch to my face.

"What do you think your doing leaving"Naruto shouts at me"

"Oh that, I don't know I think I feel like it"

"This isn't funny, the Hokage told us you were actually leaving, well are you" he shouts at me again"

"Well didn't I say I was leaving… Baka"

"Why though"

"It's for everyone's safety" I mumbled

"HOW WOULD YOU KNOW MY SAFETY" roared Naruto at my face. I was shocked they all looked angry but they'd never understand. They associate themselves with me without knowing who I am, how could they be so trusting, how could they be such idiot, after a year of being with me for a year they've never questioned anything"

**They were my first nakamas**

**My only real nakamas **

I shuddered at the reality behind this, if I left for a really long time, they'd forget me and I would be alone for all my life. Friends like that come once in a lifetime. ** But one year with them was enough to last me a whole life time.**

"I care about each one of you and being around me, especially now, is dangerous you don't know anything about me but don't worry I'm not running away, I'll be back since I'm a Konoha shinobi now" I spoke while grinning and shining as they all smiled back.

"**Trust me"**

I stood up and walked up to Hinata slowly and embraced her tightly as she begins to cry and whispered quietly in her ear. "don't be afraid, give me that confidence and you better confess to Naruto by the time I come back and your not weak, your much stronger than I am, you have a pure heart, hold onto those around you and cherish them with your very big heart and most of all"

I stepped back away and extended my arms towards the sky "GROW MUCH MUCH STRONGER SO YOU CAN KICK THOSE TWO BASTARDS ASS" I shouted and beamed.

I turn towards Naruto standing smiling but with pain in his eyes I immediately feel like a bitch and run to him and embrace him as he immediately hugs me back just as tightly. "Don't leave Layla onegai" he whimpers.

"Naruto open your eyes, your not alone anymore, you have wonderful friends who would be there to comfort you, and friends are just around the corner, smile and show the world just how much better you are than all the Hogakes, if they detest you then it means that they aren't worth your time or they are not ready to handle your awesomeness. Don't go out of your way to please the blind people who have closed their eyes from who you truly are and not what you have. Cherish those who have willingly opened their eyes and ignored the villagers onslaught of hatred, those are the ones that are worth the time so grow stronger, faster until you beat the temes ass and until you become Hokage, because I believe you will become the best one this village has ever had"

We were both tearing after the end of my speech as we both whispered our goodbyes and let go of each other and wiped our tears on our sleeves and punched each other for crying.

I finally turned to the cold bastard who was glaring at the ground with his hands in his pockets. I glared at he was trying to act detached and disinterested. I ran to him and kicked him the chest causing him to topple to the ground. I wrestled him on the ground and caught him in tight embrace which caused him to stiffen and lay there.

"You are the most idiotic Ice bastard, with a stick so up your arse that you have to act like a bitch… but you're the one I'm most concerned about your detached and still loom in the past I'm aware that people all have demons of the past and your one is actually real but it doesn't mean that you have to neglect the people who worry about you and want to pull you out of your nightmare. Sasuke, your family may not be here with you physically but they are watching over you and I'm pretty sure they are concerned about how much of a pompous bitch you've turned out to be. You've lost you maternal family; then stop moping about it some of us haven't seen our parents ever since we were 4 but that doesn't mean we remove ourselves from society and ignore everyone and make everyone feel the same hatred we feel. Create your own family start with your closest and most precious friends and draw in your own circle. I'm not going to say that revenge isn't the right option, but I have some problems with your story, please wait till I come back, then I'll help you with your revenge don't do it your self. Don't shoulder the pain yourself. We are all here to help so wait for me and make sure you three stick together. Lastly grow stronger and beat that orange fur ball till he turns mute, alright"

I felt two arms snake behind my back and return the embrace tightly as I was embracing him. "I understand I will beat up the dobe" he replied I grew frustrated as after the long monologue all he decided to reply about was beating up Naruto. I was going to give him a piece of my mind. I started to get up but he held me closer to him and whispered in my ear "I'll wait for you" I tensed for a moment before blushing. As he let go of me and we both stood up.

I stood opposite them with my face facing the Hokage monument; I smiled discreetly reminiscing the times when we painted tattoos all over their faces. I stared down the long road with all the houses and my favourite shop. It wasn't long ago when I walked down this same road with great amount of hatred and animosity with the villagers fearing my existence: now I can leave this place happily with the village citizens thinking how much of a troublesome child I am. I grinned at sight of all the chaos I caused; but it will all get better in time.

**Trust me**

I walked away from the village waving back towards not just the villagers but everyone.

I kept on walking till I came across the designated meeting place and saw the covered figure leaning against the tree, I walked over and created a portal.

**I stepped through the portal, not sure when I would come back.**

* * *

**Here Is chapter 12 peeps. R&R LATER**


End file.
